Sur Une Etoile
by Yami Flo
Summary: Voir une étoile filante et faire un voeu... C'est stupide, non rationnel et certainement pas scientifique. Néanmoins, l'espace d'une seconde, Touma a envie d'essayer, juste pour voir...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, Family ; Références à mon histoire '_Tanabata_'.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages. Quoique j'ai moi-même choisi le nom de la mère de Touma.

**Sur une Etoile**

Tout avait débuté par une soirée ordinaire pour Hashiba Touma. Enfin, presque ordinaire; sa mère était à la maison pour une fois, ce qui était de plus en plus rare. En tant que journaliste, Hashiba Maeko passait peu de temps à la maison, et sa présence au sein du foyer familial se faisait de plus en plus rare.

Cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Genichirô, le père et chef de famille. Déjà, Touma avait pu entendre le ton monter quelques fois entre ses parents. Quelque part, cela l'inquiétait. Son père haussait rarement la voix, mais lorsqu'il le faisait… Eh bien, Touma préférait se faire oublier. La veille encore, son père était parti de l'appartement en claquant la porte et Touma ne l'avait revu qu'en coup de vent.

Mais ce soir, Touma voulait tout oublier. Tout ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était cette soirée tranquille avec sa mère, à observer le ciel à travers le télescope qu'il avait reçu pour ses dix ans.

A les regarder, on aurait pu se demander qui était l'enfant et qui était l'adulte. Maeko avait l'enthousiasme d'une petite fille et pépiait de joie, alors que Touma était sobre et réservé, même si l'immense sourire qui barrait son visage trahissait sa joie.

-Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! Fais un vœu, mon chéri ! s'écria brusquement la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? Encore à cause d'une histoire comme celle des Amants Stellaires ? demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleues, se remémorant une certaine scène, quelques années plus tôt.

Maeko eut un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas un fils de douze ans que j'ai là, mais un petit adulte en miniature, se moqua-t-elle. On ne peut rien te cacher. Une étoile filante, c'est rare ; c'est la coutume de faire un souhait lorsqu'on en voit une.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens ; ce n'est pas logique ! Pire encore, ce n'est pas scientifique, répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton buté.

Maeko résista courageusement à l'envie de rire, puis de pleurer. Pourquoi Touma devait-il tout ramener à la science et à la rationalité ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre la fantaisie ?

-Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu insistes tellement pour être si sérieux et terre à terre quand tu parles du ciel, soupira Maeko. Quand tu étais bébé, tu tendais les mains pour essayer d'attraper les étoiles dans tes poings. Les quelques frayeurs que tu nous as faites à part, cette époque là me manque.

Touma rougit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir agit d'une manière aussi… stupide. Mais s'il avait été un bébé à l'époque, c'était on ne peut plus normal qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Maeko n'aimait guère le silence et la tranquillité. Il lui fallait bouger, parler, écouter,… le silence et l'immobilité la tuaient. Si seulement Genichirô pouvait comprendre ça, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Mais non, bien sûr…

Elle posa les yeux sur son fils. Il ressemblait tellement à son père mais, en même temps, il était incroyablement différent. C'était difficile à expliquer. Physiquement, la ressemblance était là, mentalement aussi d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose chez Touma était différent. Oh, toutes les mères prétendaient que leur enfant était spécial, mais avec Touma, Maeko jugeait qu'il s'agissait d'une certitude.

C'était comme si, à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, Touma avait plus de substance que les autres êtres humains…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées étranges, la jeune femme sourit tendrement à son fils.

-Alors… qu'est-ce qu'une étoile filante pour toi, Touma ? Demanda-t-elle, cherchant à effacer le silence.

-On appelle étoile filante le phénomène lumineux qui accompagne l'entrée dans l'atmosphère d'un corps extraterrestre, aussi appelé météore. Cette traînée lumineuse est causée par la vaporisation du corps et l'ionisation de l'air sur sa trajectoire, phénomènes dus principalement à la compression de l'atmosphère en avant du corps supersonique, et non pas à la friction, comme beaucoup de gens le croient, récita Touma de mémoire.

Maeko cligna des yeux. Encore une explication digne de Touma… ou de Genichirô, songea-t-elle avec une grimace. Ah ça, Touma tenait plus de son père que d'elle… Pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais décidément, ce garçon poussait les choses trop loin.

-Parfois, mon garçon, j'ai l'impression que tu as avalé une encyclopédie, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser de si grands mots avec moi, tu sais.

Elle eut un petit rire en le voyant rougir et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-J'ai fais un vœu. C'est normal que tu en fasses un, lui dit-elle gentiment, retournant à leur sujet de conversation précédent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité, toi, Maman ? Demanda Touma, les sourcils froncés. Franchement, il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien souhaiter.

Maeko lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Ca, Touma-chan, c'est mon petit secret, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Garde le tien secret aussi, et peut-être que cela se réalisera, hum ? Et si nous cherchions d'autres étoiles filantes, qu'en dis-tu ?

Tendrement, elle prit son fils contre elle, le serrant contre son torse. Assis en tailleur sur le plancher, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, Touma et Maeko scrutèrent le ciel. Il fallut presque une heure avant que Touma n'aperçoive une nouvelle étoile filante.

Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde. C'était si stupide, si peu rationnel. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Et pourtant, il avait envie d'essayer, rien qu'une fois…

_Je souhaite_, songea-t-il, _que les choses s'arrangent entre mes parents et qu'il cessent de se disputer une bonne fois pour toute._

-Tu as fais on vœu, Touma-chan ? S'enquit sa mère. Au son de sa voix, Touma devina qu'elle était fatiguée. Lui-même devait avouer qu'il n'était guère en forme.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre, étouffant un bâillement.

-Alors j'espère de tout cœur que ton vœu s'accomplira. Maintenant, au lit, jeune homme, conclut-elle avec un petit rire.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils regardèrent le ciel ensemble.

Moins de trois mois après, après qu'une véritable tempête de cris et de vaisselle brisée éclater ait éclatée dans la maison, force fut de constater que les choses ne s'étaient pas calmées.

Ses parents envisageaient le divorce et, pour une curieuse raison, cette décision commune les avaient quelque peu calmé. Ils n'étaient pas encore redevenu cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, mais au moins, l'orage était fini.

Touma se mit à regarder le ciel avec un sourire amer. Son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé de la façon dont il le souhaitait, mais quelque part, on dirait que cela avait marché.

**Fin**


End file.
